I Am Yours
by HmmreallyenjoyTwilight
Summary: Esme and the boys go hunting for the weekend, leaving Carlisle to deal with a jealous nurse. Esme returns and claims her mate. Just some fun and fluff. All Cannon. Set Pre-BD. Tiny bit lemony. C/Es One-shot more if interest shown. Please Review.


**I Am Yours**

**Esme and the boys go hunting for the weekend, leaving Carlisle to deal with a jealous nurse. Just some fun and fluff. All Cannon. Set before BD. Maybe a tiny bit lemony, but no actual lemons. C/Es**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

**AN: I love Carlisle/Esme fluff, this was just a quick little story that was running through my head. It won't be perfect, sorry about that.**

**One-Shot (Unless there is an interest in more)**

**CPOV**

I pulled into one of the parking spaces reserved for doctors and quickly walked towards the hospital entrance. I was thinking of the morning Esme and I had spent together a few days ago. Her legs tangled with mine as she traced patterns across my chest with her fingers. She and the boys had left shortly after that to go hunting over the weekend, kind of a mother son bonding trip. They were due back later today.

Trying to take my mind off of Esme and our time shared before she went hunting, I thought of the evening I'd spent with my daughters yesterday. I chuckled as I opened my office door, remembering that Alice had guilted Bella into playing a game last night, the winner go to pick the evenings outing. Needless to say Bella lost and Alice got to choose the activity to Bella's dismay.

Bella had ended up riding in Alice's Porsche to Seattle and back at 180mph while Alice and Rosalie raced. Alice was delighted that she was able to beat Rosalie by just under 2 minutes. From the argument, Rosalie had tried a shortcut, but run into construction. Alice had declared that it was still a fair game, since Rose had chosen that path. I was inclined to agree with Alice, but wouldn't say anything unless it was called for, to end the argument. Alice and Rosalie had bet that the loser of the race could not have any physical contact with their mate for 24 hours after their return. I laughed at my next thought. That Emmett is going to be upset is an understatement.

Bella had simply shaken her head at the argument that ensued. She had smiled and waved at me on her way up the stairs to their bedroom, she looked slightly nauseous and not the least bit excited over their win. She'd gone straight to bed, ignoring Rosalie's proclamation that they would have a rematch tomorrow night. I loved how well she fit into the family, quirks and all. She would adjust to the speed once she had been changed.

I gathered my white coat and supplies and headed to the ER. The ER was slow, though that isn't unusual for a Sunday in Forks. As I walked past the nurses' desk I heard my name mentioned in a whisper. I continued on to the doctor's lounge, choosing to ignore the whispers I could clearly hear. After 20 minutes of trying to read a medical journal in the doctor's lounge and failing to ignore the nurses' gossip, most of which was about me, I walked back to my office, frustrated.

I'm known in my family for my patience and self-control, but being separated from my mate for more than a few hours takes its toll on me just as it does on each of them. I may not be as obvious about it as some of my family, but the constant ache that comes with any lengthy separation from Esme is a gnawing hole in my chest.

I almost picked up the phone several times just wanting to hear her voice, but not wanting to intrude on Esme's time with the boys, I refrained.

An hour later a knock sounded on my door. I closed the chart I was working on and stood to answer the door. I knew it was one of the nurses from the ER, from her scent; her accelerated heartbeat giving away her nervousness. This one had been here a couple of months and should have known better. I opened the door and had joined her in the hallway when the most beautiful scent in the world reached me; a smile spread across my face. My Esme was here in the hospital.

The nurse, encouraged by my smile, placed her hand on my arm. I lifted an eyebrow, looking down at her hand then into her eyes. Subtlety telling her to remove her hand from my arm.

She smiled coyly up at me, leaning up to whisper in my ear, obviously not taking the hint.

"I heard your wife had left. That she was seen with several other men. I wanted to offer you my shoulder if you needed it." She said in what I assumed was supposed to be an apologetic yet flirtations manner.

Fury swept through me. That she would malign my Esme, and too my face no less, astonished me. She was certainly clueless. When I didn't answer her, she went on hopefully.

"We all knew she wasn't good enough for you, but to leave you for _three_ guys? That's just so horrible for you." She actually cooed, at me. If I hadn't been so angry I would have thought it funny.

I was fighting to keep a growl from escaping, when Esme rounded the corner followed by my sons. From the grins on their faces they had obviously overheard this one sided conversation. When Esme looked at me I saw the joy and love on her face. I was finally able to draw a full breath of unneeded air, the gnawing pain a distant memory, the relief at being reunited after three long days overwhelming. I stood staring at her, my need for her evident in my eyes.

The nurse seemed oblivious to the group traveling up the hallway towards us. She wrapped her arm around mine but stopped short at the low menacing growl that whispered up the hall. It amazed me that Esme could be jealous, but then again, a strange female did have their hand on her mate. I would not react well to that either. Should a man touch my mate I would want to do them physical harm.

The nurse was glancing around searching for the source of the growl, when she spotted my family walking towards us. To my surprise she didn't immediately drop her hand from my arm, but instead shifted closer to me and watched them approach. I wondered if it was possible she didn't know who they were. The resemblance between us, with our pale skin and golden eyes, is obvious. It didn't seem possible that she hadn't put it together yet. I glanced at Edward who was grinning, hmm, so she hadn't guessed.

She'd been working at the hospital for a couple of months; it hadn't occurred to me that she might not have seen Esme on one of her visits. My sons don't visit here often, except Edward when he brought Bella, so I wasn't surprised she didn't recognize them, but I thought everyone knew or at least recognized Esme. I smiled at Edwards grimace, knowing immediately he had caught my thought. _The ER visits are becoming less often, you do a good job of protecting her, Edward._

Esme had reached us, my sons standing on either side of her. Emmett looked as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh at the scene before him, or kill the nurse for insulting his mother. Being Emmett, he decided on the former, he loved it when people humiliated themselves.

Jasper looked tense; given his current location in the middle of a hospital I can't say that I blame him. I know there must be a lot of emotions bombarding him, between the nurse and Esme's rage at another female touching me, not to mention the odd assortment of emotions from rest of us.

Edward had a hand on Esme and Jaspers shoulders. _They'll be fine; you or I would react the same way in their position._ Edward relaxed slightly.

"Oh absolutely." He agreed, too fast for a human to hear.

"Can I help you with something?" The nurse asked politely, still completely without a clue as too whom she spoke.

Esme smile a sweet smile. A smile crossed my face reflexively. "Yes, I'm here to see my husband."

"Oh, does he work here?" I thought she might have been working out who she was speaking to, until she went on. "Or is he a patient?"

Esme leaned into Jaspers side, trying not to laugh. "He works here."

He wrapped his arm around her, accepting the onslaught of love she was feeling for he and his brothers as well as the passionate anger of a mate who's been challenged. He tightened his arm on her shoulder, offering her comfort as well as sharing her joy and love.

"Oh! Alright, if you'll tell me his name I can have him paged if you would like."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Esme said as she looked up at me with a small grin on her face.

The nurse's face paled as she finally realized who this was standing in front of her.

I turned to the nurse who was still holding onto my arm. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Esme Cullen. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." Now I held onto her hand, not letting her escape until she had faced my wife.

"Sara Northcutt." She stared at my wife, then glanced around at each of my sons. Her eyes widened as she took in the three handsome men standing with my beautiful wife.

"Let me introduce you too everyone Nurse Northcutt. This is Emmett," Emmett grinned and saluted.

"Edward," Edward nodded his head, irritation flashing across his face and he rolled his eyes upward, I wondered what she was thinking to get that response out of him.

"And Jasper." Jasper looked at her stoically, almost menacingly, he was feeling Esme's anger and possessiveness I was sure, I was just glad he wasn't snarling at her. I indicated to each one as I introduced them.

"These are my sons." I smiled at the gasp that escaped her.

Nurse Northcutt swallowed loudly, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I should be getting back to my desk." She only tripped once as she fled.

I would definitely have to find out what she was thinking from Edward later.

"Oh, she was sure we were the three men, come to fight you for your wife." Edward volunteered rolling his eyes as he chuckled. He turned to Esme, "I had a wonderful time mom, I'll see you when you get home. Come on guys; let's go find our own women." They each kissed their mother on the cheek and were gone in the next second.

I stepped closer to Esme, lifting my hand to her cheek; I pulled her against my chest. "I love you, Esme Cullen" I lowered my head to place gentle kisses on her mouth, nose and eyes. I pulled her into my office, closing and locking the door behind us.

The next instant she had me pinned to the wall, a low warning growl coming from her throat, sending chills down my spine. "I am yours, my love." I told her, in a low growl of my own.

The growl changing slightly as my grip on her tightened. "Tell me." She demanded, the low rumble in her chest never ceasing.

"I am your mate, Esme." I whispered softly against her lips, her hand slid down my chest, the sound of my shirt being ripped muffled by my answering growl.

"Damn right you are." She growled back, sliding one hand up to grip my hair and the other around my back, leaving a path of fire everywhere she touched.

I knew what was coming next, and _damn_, I was looking forward to it.

I was going to be claimed by my mate.

* * *

**Constructive Criticism welcome. Please Review. ;) Let me know if you want more, will continue if interest shown.**


End file.
